


Your Soul I Pray to Keep 'verse Interludes

by thesnowyswan



Series: Your Soul I Pray to Keep 'verse [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, mob boss/policeman au, your soul i pray to keep 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnowyswan/pseuds/thesnowyswan
Summary: Extra stories/oneshots/drabbles etc set in the Your Soul I Pray to Keep universe.





	Your Soul I Pray to Keep 'verse Interludes

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sittting in the Sun', pg, drabble. Set early in their marriage.
> 
> P.S. They were together five years before they were married and have been married ten years prior to the start of the main story.

It’s their first big holiday away. Robert has been making good money and he’s even got the capital up to start running his own legit business to cover his activities. Aaron has made it through his schooling and is about to join the force as a full-time police officer. They’ve made it.

“Ibiza,” Robert wrinkles his nose. He did it for Aaron who would never be able to afford it on his paycheck. It’s loud and there are drunk idiots everywhere, but he’s made up, so Robert is happy. It’s almost like they get to do their honeymoon over. Their first was literally five nights in a hotel in Manchester where they shagged until they were raw. It had been perfect…for then. Even after five years, barely into their twenties, they were just so happy to be together. A few years on and Robert thinks they deserve an upgrade.

Aaron stretches his arms out, basking in the sun by the hotel pool and Robert sips on his all-inclusive cocktail. Too much vodka but, hey, he’s on holiday. Who gives a shit. It might make this wanky destination bearable. 

“Cheer up,” Aaron tells him as he goes to sit by the edge of the water. What Aaron finds happiness inducing, the thumpa-thumpa of house music that rattles Robert’s brain doesn’t have the same effect. What does, is the exposure of all that glorious pale skin. Aaron won’t stay that way, his genes mean he’ll toast and go golden brown and look even more lush. 

Robert eyes his drink, _way too much vodka_. But then, his husband is fit as fuck. Ring glaring in the sun, he’s all Robert’s for two whole weeks. He waves a waiter and gestures to his glass with two fingers held up. He’ll drink both if Aaron doesn’t want his. He’s slipped into the pool now and doing slow lengths on his back. 

Time slips away and Robert ploughs his way through all three drinks and Aaron eventually surfaces and rubs Robert’s thigh as he sits on the end of his lounger. 

“Going somewhere with that?” Robert asks, swaying his glass before putting it down on the side table. 

Aaron laughs at him and Robert lets the sound wash over him as he holds Aaron’s hand, lacing their fingers together. It’s peak time, but no one is looking in their direction. Robert picked a seat by the very back wall where there is shade from the trees as well as an umbrella. 

“Nice try.” 

Robert shrugs, “I’ll wear you down eventually.”

Aaron pecks him on the lips, quick, like when he’s in a hurry before work, “Not this time.”

“More swimming?” Robert asks languidly, stretching his calves out over Aaron’s legs. 

“Fish and chips?” Aaron grabs the menu from the table and double checks the food.

“Aaron Dingle, international man of mystery who orders fish and chips in every foreign country he goes to.” 

Aaron snorts, “I like what I like.”

Robert rocks his leg and Aaron looks back at him, “Me too.”

“You have to feed me before you shag me.” 

“Is that a promise?” 

Aaron pinches his leg hair and Robert drags his leg back with a hiss, “No.”

Robert rubs his shin, “Then I have no idea why I married you.”

“Couldn’t live without me.” Aaron waves down the same waiter who got Robert his drinks and orders his food. Robert pokes him with his toe and Aaron orders him a portion of chips. 

“Couldn’t live with you more like.” Robert scoots his bum down and lies out to try and at least appreciate some of the sun. Aaron gets up and sits on the lounger next to his and Robert won’t ever tell him, but it makes him sad. 

Their food arrives and Robert douses his chips in tomato sauce and devours them; drinking always gives him an appetite. Aaron finishes his, or his fish and half his chips before he pushes the rest towards Robert. 

_That’s why I married you. Always on the same wavelength_.

He finishes Aaron’s chips and enjoys the quiet of the resort. Maybe Ibiza isn’t _terrible_. Maybe he just needed to find the right person to go with.


End file.
